Hidden
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: Another hidden talent sort of story. It gives you a look into the orphanage Ezekiel grew up in. Also mentions Emilia, from Birthday Blues.


Hidden:

 **A/N: Oooh a cryptic one word title. This is actually just a cute kind of little story that I had the idea for but I never wrote until someone requested it from me. It's going to be sort of sweet and adorable (or at least I think so) and it will be similar to April Fool's in the sense that you find out another of his hidden talents. Without further introduction, Hidden.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing and it breaks my heart.**

Cassandra never believed how often Ezekiel could surprise her. Sometimes it was in the way that he spoke, how he could be hilarious yet detached for one moment and loving and sweet in another. Sometimes it was in the way he moved. How his fingers were never still. Ever. They would constantly be tapping on something. It was part of how he concentrated, and a first it was annoying, but as time went on and the team grew used to it the tapping was almost therapeutic. Other times it was how he moved when he was on a case. The way he walked or crawled through a vent, especially jumping down from a vent because he had a certain grace that Cassandra almost envied. Most commonly, however, he surprised her with how much she didn't know about him. He had healed from his broken wrist and concussion that he received when solo climbing to rescue them. That was still surprising to her, his ability to climb a mountain without any safety gear. Now they were going on a mission, the only difference was that they didn't tell him where they were going.

"Jenkins, as soon as we're through the door, move it." Colonel Baird whispered to the caretaker as he set up the back door for the location. He nodded as Ezekiel and Cassandra entered the room.

"Just give me a hint!" He groaned as she pulled him towards the door. Cassandra thought for a moment.

"Alright, but I'm only giving you one." She seceded.

"Fine." Ezekiel agreed to her conditions.

"It's located at 37° South and 144° East." Cassandra smirked, knowing he wouldn't get it. Colonel Baird laughed at the scowl on the young man's face.

"Just wait and see. Are we ready to go Jenkins?" She asked the older gentleman. The only people going on this case were Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Colonel Baird. Jake and Flynn were busy recovering some stolen painting from Italy. As soon as the back door opened the three filed out one by one with Ezekiel last.

"Hell no. No. I am not working here." Ezekiel turned around quickly to go back through the door but it was gone at that point.

"Ezekiel…" Cassandra sighed.

"No. You knew that I've had bad times here and you forced me to come anyways." Ezekiel snapped. They were in Australia, Melbourne to be exact. Right outside of the orphanage that Ezekiel was raised in, but the others didn't know that. "What are we even looking for?"

"Not what, who. We don't know his first name but it's the Pied Piper. He's a fictional. He was originally from Hamelin but he travels the world now. This is his most recent hangout." Cassandra explained.

"You mean the bloke who drowned rats by hypnotizing them? I haven't finished the book yet." Ezekiel sighed. Jenkins forced him to read some of the classics just in case.

"Ezekiel, when the people of the town didn't pay him for the disposal of the rats he takes his revenge by luring children away and drowning them." Cassandra explained. His smirk fell at the mention at children.

"How many?" He asked seriously.

"Dozens. They don't have an exact number yet. Mostly orphans." Cassandra informed them, noticing the paling of Ezekiel's face.

"I mean, poor kids, but at least no parent had to go through with the loss of a child." Baird thought out loud. Ezekiel nodded mutely before turning towards the orphanage.

"We should talk to them." He said quietly as he walked up the path.

"Fine but let me do the talking." Colonel Baird pushed her charges behind her before she knocked on the door. A gruff looking woman with dyed blonde hair, black tights beneath short jean shorts, a light blue sweater, and a large wad of gum between her teeth.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me or are you gonna talk?" She asked with a thick, surprisingly New York accent. Eve was shocked and stuttered through her words.

"Well- we uh-I mean-we…" She trailed off under the glare of the blonde woman.

"They're with me Roz." Ezekiel pushed his way through both women to her.

"Zeke… I should have known that my least favorite hood rat would have something to do with this. Come in, come in." Roz gave an exasperated sigh as she moved away from the door, popping a loud bubble in Cassandra's face as she passed.

"How many did you lose?" Ezekiel got straight to the point.

"Nine. It's changed since you were last in here." Roz said bluntly.

"You used to live here?" Cassandra asked quietly.

"Yup. Home sweet home. Anyone I would've known?" He hoped he hadn't come off too obvious.

"Yeah, Adam Bell. He was one of the older ones though. Mainly I lost some five or six year olds. Your sister is fine if that's what you're wondering." Ezekiel's shoulders relaxed slightly but tensed when he saw Cassandra and Baird's faces.

"Sister?!" Colonel Baird turned to him with a shocked expression. "Whose sister?"

"Yes, sister. My sister. Sixteen, therefore still able to be affected by the Piper." He explained.

"No she's not." Roz piped in. Ezekiel turned to her quickly.

"What do you mean? Why not?" He asked urgently.

"She got adopted. She's in London now. She's no longer Emilia Jones but Emilia De Lancie." Ezekiel smiled slightly.

"Really?" He asked

"Yup. They certainly liked her more than they liked you." Roz stopped in front of a closed door. They were following her down the hallway to Lord knows where. She opened it to reveal a large group of little kids. The room was surprisingly clean with musical instruments in one corner, for the teengers, and toys for the kids in another. They had bunk beds with white cotton sheets and lightweight comforters on them. The kids were gathered by the window, watching the sunset, full of dread.

"Hey. What did I say about the window?" Roz blew her whistle at the group of kids. They turned around looking more scared of what could possibly be out the window, rather than their orphanage director.

"It's almost night time. What if one of us get hypnotized like last night?" A little girl asked.

"The accent makes everything cuter." Cassandra whispered to her guardian who smirked in agreement.

"I don't know, Lexi. What are you people doing here anyway?" Roz asked suddenly curious.

"We're actually here to stop the Piper. He's been targeting this orphanage, correct?" Baird asked.

"Yes, why?" Roz inquired.

"I have a plan. Roz and Cassandra, watch the kids and keep them from leaving. Ezekiel, make as much noise as you can to try to drown out his song. I'm going to go after him and try to take him out." Eve delegated the tasks and immediately they sprung into action. Eve went to hide and wait for the child killer while the other three remained in the orphanage.

"How are you going to make noise?" Cassandra asked. Ezekiel said nothing, instead he got an excited smile on his face before he turned to the instruments in the corner. He picked up some of the drumsticks and began to play. Cassandra stood by the door and watched with amazement as he flipped the sticks and beat the drum, the sound echoing through the room. It was done with such beauty and grace that it would only make sense coming from Ezekiel. She watched as he got lost in the music. That surprised her more than anything. He was technology and stealing, music was an art which was more Jake's area of expertise so it was surprising how good he was at playing. It was exhilarating, feeling the beat in her bones, watching him lose himself in something he was truly passionate about. Suddenly Colonel Baird burst in the room, carrying a book labeled: The Pied Piper. The mission was over.

"You're all safe now, no need to worry about him drowning you." Cassandra explained to the kids. They left after all the kids seemed content. They drove to the new location of the back door where they made pleasant conversation in the car.

"So Jones, I didn't know you could play the drums. When did you learn that?" Baird asked.

"When I was a kid. It was an easy way to get money. You sit on the street with a bucket and drum until people give you money. Simple." Ezekiel explained. Eve nodded at the sound explanation.

"Any other hidden talents?" Cassandra asked.

"I can rap with the best of them." He laughed.

"Really? Me too!" Cassandra squealed. For the rest of the drive Cassandra and Ezekiel rapped to 'Downtown' while Eve laughed in surprise at their skill.

A/N: Anyone who knows me knows I love drummers and I have a strange obsession with the HC where Ezekiel and Cassandra can rap. Sorry it's taking me so long to write. It's snowing sideways where I live. Literally. It's blizzarding outside. We have three feet of the damn ice powder! I love you all MUCH MUCH more than I love snow. ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
